Nowy Candy
Nowy Candy= Nowy Candy (z ang. New Candy) wraz z Nową Cindy są tajemniczymi animatronikami, których rolę w grze trudno określić. Obydwoje najpewniej są powiązani z fabułą ukrytą w grze, bo nie spotykamy ich ani razu w rozgrywce w swej właściwej formie. Jednak jest on na pierwszym slajdzie w zakładce ,,Extras" w Five Nights at Candy's 2 oraz jego nazwa pojawia się w minigrze po nocy trzeciej, kiedy Blank podnosi jedno z czterech dziecięcych rysunków. Niejako mimo wszystko widzimy go podczas gry, ale w swojej zniszczonej wersji. Z wyglądu przypomina Candy'ego z [[Five Nights at Candy's|pierwszej części Five Nights at Candy's]], ale wydaje się być wyższy i ma inną posturę ciała. W przeciwieństwie do zniszczonej wersji jest zadbany i bez uszkodzeń. Wygląd Zgodnie z wizerunkiem animatroników w grach fanowskich podlegających pod Five Nights at Freddy's kształtem swym przypomina człowieka. Jego model składa się z tułowia, głowy oraz dwóch nóg i rąk, wszakże wyglądem reprezentuje jakieś zwierzę, czyli w tym przypadku kota oraz ma cztery palce u rąk i trzy u nóg, co daje razem 14, podczas gdy ludzie mają 20. Ma piegowaty pysk z dwoma kłami, podczas gdy w dolnej szczęce są liczne, drobne ząbki, oraz nosem na czubku, a także odstające, szpiczaste uszy. Jego kolorystyka odbiega od naturalnej kociej. Kostium Nowego Candy'ego ma kolor przeważnie błękitny, wszakże niektóre elementy modelu tego animatronika są białe, a dokładniej brzuch, jak nie trudno się domyślić zgryz, twarz i częściowo uszy. Dodatkowo Emil "Ace" Macko - twórca gry, wprowadził parę rzeczy do niej od siebie. Ów taką rzeczą jest czerwony krawat zwisający z szyi, co odnosi się teoretycznie do płci męskiej, którą reprezentuje ta postać, z którą kojarzy się ten kolor oraz czerwone rumieńce zaczerpnięte od Toy Animatroników z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ciekawostki *Wystąpił na pierwszym teaserze. * W jednej z minigier widać, że Candy zostaje zniszczony przez policjantów. Późniejsze jego losy są nieznane. |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= Zniszczony kot Candy (Withered Candy the Cat) to tak naprawdę zniszczona wersja Nowego Candy'ego włócząca się po fabryce, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej pojawia się osobiście w rozgrywce, jest główną postacią i jedną z siedmiu, która występuje w Five Nights at Candy's 2. Dusza w nim zamknięta chce się dostać do gracza, więc kontroluje swe mechaniczne ciało, lecz po schwytaniu Marylin Schmidt przegrywamy grę, a główna bohaterka ginie wraz z zakończeniem GAME OVER, co kwalifikuje go do przeciwników w trakcie gry. Zniszczony Candy dołącza do gry w trzeciej nocy współpracując ze swoimi przyjaciółmi czyli z: Withered Cindy, Withered Blankiem, Withered Pingwinem i Withered Chesterem. Wygląd Candy to animatronik reprezentujący kota o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Jednak jego model nie przypomina już pierwszej wersji. Wygląda na większego, posiada inny krawat oraz ma kilka innych szczegółów wyróżniających nią od pierwszego modelu. Lecz tak jak w poprzedniej części, Candy bardzo przypomina Cindy. Posiada on spiczaste uszy, lecz lewe straciło wypełnienie odsłaniając jego metalową wersje. Jego brwi są grubsze niż te w przypadku Cindy. Stary Candy posiada dużą dziurę w głowie odsłaniając jego endoszkieletową wersje. Jak na ironię Candy w przeciwieństwie do Cindy stracił lewe oko pokazując miejsce na gałkę oczną. Jednak jego prawe, brązowe oko zachowało się w dobrym stanie. Jego oczy w przeciwieństwie do oczu jej partnerki nie posiadają rzęs. Jego koci pysk, także identyczny jak u Cindy, posiada po trzy piegi po obu stronach, mały nosek, który przerywa zagłębienie w pysku. W jego szczęce znajdują się dwa kły i sześć zębów trzonowych. Nasz animatronik-kot posiada policzki w kolorze czerwonym. Posiada po cztery palce na obu dłoniach. Jego prawa ręka straciła kostium pozostawiając tylko jej endoszkielet. Jego lewa kończyna mniej ucierpiała tracąc tylko kawałek kostiumu na ramieniu. Zniszczony Candy stracił dolną część białego wypełnienia w brzuchu odsłaniając jego "kręgosłup" i "żebra". Jego czerwony krawat również ucierpiał. U tego animatronika również zostały dodane biodra. Candy po raz kolejny stracił kostium. Tym razem połowicznie na lewym udzie. Posiada on stopy z trzema palcami, które zachowały się od pierwszej części. Jego oczy (właściwie oko) nie są już widoczne w ciemności. Zachowanie Zniszczony Candy włącza się o 12AM w nocy 3 i jest trochę szybszy od Withered Cindy. Po aktywacji będzie wędrował po całej fabryce, aby od czasu do czasu wejść do korytarza i będzie w fazie pierwszej. Gdy pojawi się w korytarzu należy otworzyć monitoring i włączyć telefon, w którymś z pokoi, a on tam pójdzie i będziemy mieli tymczasowy spokój. Gdy nie postępuje się z nim tak, jak należy przejdzie do fazy drugiej i trzeciej, aż zniknie i zaatakuje. Pokoje, w których zaczyna są różne. W nocy 3 pojawia się po raz pierwszy w pokoju na kamerze 016, następnej w CAM 013, a w piątej i siódmej - CAM 014. Candy jest w stanie wyłączyć na pewien czas telefony, gdy dzwonią one w miejscu, gdzie on się znajduje. Porady *Candy nie zaatakuje, jeśli Zniszczony Chester wejdzie do pokoju, a ten tego nie zrobi dopóki Marylin nie sprawdzi kamer, co daje 100% skuteczną strategie na przetrwanie nocy 7: **Wyłączyć kamery. **Pozwolić, żeby Zniszczony Chester wszedł do pokoju. **Pozwolić, żeby Withered Candy wszedł do pokoju. **Nie włączać kamer aż do końca nocy. Ciekawostki * Jest jedną z dwóch postaci, która ma uszkodzoną część garderoby (druga postać to Zniszczony Pingwin). * Jest drugim najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (pierwszy to Zniszczony Blank). * Kiedy wykonuje na nas Jumpscare z przodu, wygląda jakby miał lekkiego zeza. Galeria Candy_w_Holu_1.png|Candy w holu - Faza 1 Candy_w_Holu_2.png‎|Candy w holu - Faza 2 Candy_w_Holu_3.png|Candy w holu - Faza 3 Candy FNAC2 Jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare Withered Candy'ego Candy FNAC2 Jumpscare.gif|Drugi Jumpscare Withered Candy'ego Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni antagoniści Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Zniszczone Animatroniki Kategoria:Niebiescy Kategoria:Przechodzące jedynie przez hol Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Candy